Cowboys Like Us
by Tempest2004
Summary: Chase reflects on his friendship with Dashi and Guan just after turning evil and before locking Hannibal in the YingYang World Which he should have done earlier. SongFic. Please R&R!


This isn't a sequel to 'My Apprentice, My Girlfriend', but it is set in approximately the same timeline, Its after Chase becomes Evil and before he completely loses his true self. I knew that 'Cowboy's like us' was perfect for this.

Disclaimer: Chase Young, Master Monk Guan, Dashi, Dojo, Hannibal and the Temple belong to Christy Hui and 'Cowboy's Like Us' belongs to George Strait and his label. I own nothing.

-----------------------------------------

'You always knew when I was down, didn't you Guan?' Chase thought as he regarded his former home. It was three months after he had turned evil, he had found a few hours away from Hannibal Roy Bean. The Xiaolin Temple was unfinished, Dashi was off hiding Wu with Dojo, leaving Guan to defend the place. It was unfinished and Chase wasn't even sure they would finish it. He refused to attack the place and Hannibal was wise enough not to push the problem. Guan was sitting outside in the shade of a oak, watching warily as he read a scroll.

_I take off time to time _

_With those crazy friends of mine _

_Head out on steel horses _

_With wheels and we ride _

_We burn up that road To old Mexico _

_Blend in with the desert _

_Just we amigos_

_And we roll _

Chase smiled as he recalled some of their best times together. Fighting Wuya's creatures, laughing and playing jokes on Dashi, who just sighed and rolled his eyes at their antics. They played jokes on each other sometimes as well. Chase had once put a few bees in Guan's bedroll and watched snickering as the unsuspecting Tai Chi master got in to sleep. Guan was out of the bedroll in seconds, yowling in pain. Chase was doubled over laughing, until he got stung himself and joined in the yowling. Dashi shook his head and sighed and went off to find the Sting Ointment he'd received from an older woman a few days earlier.

_Cowboys like us _

_Sure do have fun _

_Racing the wind _

_Chasing the sun _

_Take the long way around _

_Back to square one _

_Today we're just outlaws Out on the run _

_There'll be no regrets _

_No worries and such for Cowboys like us_

Of course Guan had his revenge, a scorpion had greeted Chase in his bedroll a week later, well its stinger greeted his behind a week later. Chase hadn't been able to sit for a month, not to mention train. Dashi had sat the young men down about that time and reminded them sternly that they were Xiaolin Dragons-in-Training and should not behave this way. Dashi was an easy going, laid back kinda guy, but sometimes a monk has to do, what a monk has to do. The catalyst for Dashi was when they placed a frog in his morning bath. A very surprised Dashi had yelped and leapt up from the water with nothing but the rubber ducky he used. Chase and Guan had made off with his towel, robe and soap. An embarrassed Dashi had scrambled for his room, swearing repercussions for the two miscreants that had invaded his otherwise peaceful attempt at a temple.

_We talk about living Babies and women _

_All that we've lost _

_And all we've been given _

_We sing about true love _

_Lie about things we ain't done _

_We drink one more cold one _

_Come morning we get up _

_And we roll _

It only took a week for things of Guan and Chase's to go missing. Such as clothes, towels, soap, bedrolls, pillows, hair gel for Chase and the polishing cloth for Guan. Both became quite...Fragrant in that time as they couldn't use the bath because they had no clothes to wear while the old ones were being washed, neither was exactly comfortable with washing their own clothes, considering it 'Woman's Work'. They eventually went to Dashi and apologized, promising on their honor not to do it again. At least, on that scale. They got their things back and were rather forcefully instructed to take bathes. Forcefully meaning Dashi dropped both of them in the ice cold stream behind the temple, tossed them soap and told them their clothes were waiting for them just beyond a large boulder and left orders not to come back until they smelled better.

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" Chase asked conversationally as they scrubbed. Guan shrugged and splashed water on his arm to wash away the soap.

"Maybe you won't, I probably will." Guan said with a dreamy look on his face.

"Why won't I get married?" Chase asked, slightly offended. Guan grinned at his best friend.

"You like women too much. You'd never have a steady girlfriend, at least from the ones around here. Too delicate. You're not into delicate my friend." Guan said, Chase glared at him a moment.

"And why am I not into 'Delicate'? I like those as much as you do." Chase said, splashing Guan. Guan returned the favor before replying.

"You don't like cringing flowers. If you ever do get married, it'll be to a Rose with Thorns, not a shrinking violet." Guan said and was peremptorily dunked in the river.

_Cowboys like us _

_Sure do have fun _

_Racing the wind_

_Chasing the sun _

_Take the long way around _

_Back to square one _

_Today we're just outlaws _

_Out on the run _

_There'll be no regrets _

_No worries and such for Cowboys like us _

Chase shook his head and sat down heavily, leaning on the tree behind him. He hung his head and let tears well in his eyes. He'd never be married now, he didn't know if he even wanted to be. That 'thing' inside him wouldn't let him. It was only times like this, late at night when he, Chase Young, former Dragon of Fire, felt in control enough to let loose all the emotion inside, the used, torn feeling he had every day. He hated the Dragon, probably always would, but there was nothing he could do about it. Wiping away the tears, Chase stood, straightened his armor and walked away from the temple, leaving behind any trace of the real Chase Young behind him, silently trusting his former best friend to keep those memories and somehow keep that Chase alive for the day when he would come and take back that life he had left for power, hoping that if wouldn't be too late then.

_Cowboys like us _

_Sure do have fun _

_Racing the wind_

_Chasing the sun _

_Take the long way around _

_Back to square one _

_Today we're just outlaws _

_Out on the run _

_There'll be no regrets _

_No worries and such for Cowboys like us _

_Cowboys like us_

Finito

--------------------------------

What do you think? I've been trying to write that for days. I'm having some problems with my horse, so this fic, just kinda fit. Please R&R!


End file.
